Across Dimensions
by Sneakers6
Summary: What would happen if a regular Earth girl was hurrled through dimensions and landed right in the middle of the Pokemon universe? Rachel now has to uncover the mysteries of the Pokemon world and find a way back home, but will she be able to leave her Pokemon team behind? Will she be able to say good-bye to Red and her new friends? - A take on the life of a trainer.


**Across Dimensions**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the in game characters. The plot and original characters however are of my own imagination.**

**Author notes: **

**Thank you for taking time to read this. This is purely fiction and the first few chapters will probably be boring (as most often are). But please bear with me and enjoy!**

**Sneakers6**

* * *

Introduction:

"Reality is just an illusion, albeit a very persistent one"- Albert Einstein.

_Interrogation room: _

"Look kid, we'll cut right to the point." The agent stared at the girl with hard eyes. Her arms were crossed over her broad chest and she was irritated.

"You have no way out, and we are not letting you go until you explain everything!" The agent with the broad shoulders glared at her partner.

"Be still Agent Brody; give her a chance to speak."

"Be still?! She traveled through fucking dimensions! Her little "Pokémon-trip" screwed with our system! She's certifiable for fuck's sakes."

"We can't force her to spe-."

"Alright! I'll talk."

* * *

Listen closely, because I only have the heart to say this once. And I won't repeat myself. And if you call me 'kid' one more time, your face will go through that glass wall. And believe me I will do it! I am not a kid anymore…

I used to think that my life was made up. That my plans were solid and that they were going to work out just fine. But a part of me, that part that I kept buried, craved a life outside of this life. A world of magic and danger. Of demons and angels. Where my soul could finally, blessedly be free. I remember waking up some mornings in tears, desperate for a change, constantly asking myself over and over again: "Was this it?"

Some nights staring at the moon, begging for something to happen. Something great, even death itself. When I was tumbling through time however, I wished to whatever god that existed that it would end, that I took back everything I wished for.

It started the morning of my disappearance. My brother, Rudy, was in the study, playing games as usual. He was a few years younger than me. He had the same wild chestnut hair that I have. His irises were black like mine. Our mother always said we were the devil's children, her curse for being a good Christian woman. But that was just her excuse for being a bad mother.

My father however was the greatest. Rudy and I often went on camping trips with him. He also worked at one of those wrestling gyms, as a couch. His star wrestler called himself Hitmonlee, you know? Like the Pokémon? And yes, he created _The System_ as you call it.

Anyway, my brother sat at our black laptop every morning, in just his pajama pants and a cigarette poking out the side of his lips. Yes, he was still in high school, I bet you started smoking when you were that young, Agent Brody.

I usually just greeted him and he'd grunt in return. But that day, I entered the study. I don't know why. But when I saw what he was playing, I was sent back to my childhood. To my innocence.

He had a Game Boy Advance open on the screen, you know it was the pc version of the Nintendo… anyway a male avatar with a red cap and a red ball in its hand appeared on the screen. And from the ball a Charizard appeared. Pokémon.

Laugh all you want Agents.

But that would be the last time I'd ever see my brother. Of course I saw him when I got back from my 'trip'. Right before your agents shot him. Murdered him.

You probably don't know this, but there were always rumors about the Pokémon game series. I guess it started with Generation I. Those games _were_ scary. I remember playing them for the first time and not being able to sleep for weeks. The black on white pixels. The avatars were just so, flat. Sometimes when you hit the arrow key on the joy pad to turn the avatar to look at you…Man, it always felt like the bastard was staring right through me. At my soul. Eating me alive from the inside out. I never played longer than an hour at a time.

The rumor was that the game held ghosts. Ghosts that sucked you up, or stole your soul. Or glitches that had demented Pokémon murdering your avatar. Or in my case, Pokémon that took you right into the game itself.

No, not the game, but their dimension, their world. But both you and I know it wasn't a Pokémon that took me. It turned out that my father created a link between two different worlds. Ours and _theirs_.

At the age of nineteen I was far over Pokémon. I would watch the occasional episode on TV, or hear some kids talk about it, while trading cards. But my first year of college I vowed to put all those childish things behind me. So that night when my brother slept, I switched on the laptop and located the files. I started playing the games. I opened each game, chose a starter Pokémon and then exited right after. Starting with another, over and over again. And no, I'm not going to tell you which game I ended up playing.

A few minutes into the game I decided to use a cheat…It was an idiot move, but I guess I might have made a type-o, because the screen started to flicker, the avatars bugged out and waves of sound broke through, hitting me right in the face. I was frozen to my seat, not able to move, breathe. A part of me wanted to believe that the pc was just on the fritz. I recalled all the horror movies I had watched in my past and regretted every single one of them. This was now my own horror movie. And I was sure I wouldn't be living when the credits started rolling. It turned out that the cheat I typed in was really my father's Link Password. Who knew right?

The screen had then materialized, the pixels changing, smoothing out, until all I could see was the face of a Pokémon staring me right in the eyes. But this Pokémon was not a cartoon or a picture made up out of fragments of data. Compressed pixels to form a shape. No, he was very much real, 3D in every sense. A real monster. Soon I would realize that they didn't call them Pocket _Monsters _for nothing.

It was some form of a porygon. An in game Pokémon that humans created for technological duties. Fighting software viruses or hacking into Team Rocket databases. Or merely a personal PC butler. You know by now that the porygon belonged to my father and I'll get to that part of the story later.

The sound waves couldn't be ignored for long. They started to hurt my ears and eyes. Confusing me into seeing things. Shadows of my past and future, like a slide show.

I saw myself surrounded by different kinds of Pokémon. I guess they were my friends and enemies. I saw myself atop an unknown mounted with tears in my eyes, white light surrounding me. But they were all images. Mirages. They couldn't possibly be flashes of my future, right? Wrong, they were.

It felt like I had tumbled through my chair, the Earth moving around me in a spiral, I was unable to grab hold of anything. I thought I was going through the Earth right to the core, but the Earth spat me back out. I was sailing through the stars, galaxies. So cold and alone. Utterly alone.

And then, then it all came to an abrupt stop. I was hovering in thin-cold air. Stars, all around me. Alone. I screamed then, my body and mental abilities weak, too weak to take everything in. And if I were on solid ground at that time, gravity holding me to the Earth's core, then I might have puked. It was terrifying. Have you ever been sucked right into a computer screen, just to be hurled into space? Where the air was thick and cold?

Man, when I had woken a few hours later, I thought it was a dream…But now? It was destiny. Mine.

I fell through the sky then, at an alarming speed, the world tumbling around me. Soon my falling body fell through clouds, illuminated by a full moon. The wind was frosty. I remember my hair flailing around me like curtains, some strands getting stuck between my teeth. Some wrapping around my throat, trying to choke me.

I screamed again then. But not in fear of my death that would soon follow. Imagining parts of my body scattered on unknown grounds. I felt sorry for the people who were going to find my remains and have to remove it.

No, I screamed in anger and agony. I was going to die falling to my death. I was going to die without experiencing life. Without knowing my soul.

Do you know your soul Agent Brody? You might think you do, but in reality few people really know their soul. Few get to touch it and hold it. To claim it as theirs. That was what I wanted. And that is why I screamed.

Alas my death did not come as hard and as painful as I thought it would. No, I did bruise my back and shoulders however. My head whipped back from the sudden stop. I was still in the air, but I felt the pounding of wings beneath me and the warmth of arms around me. The warmth didn't touch the red eyes of my savior; those eyes wouldn't hold warmth for months to come. I remember staring around me disoriented, noticing the red and orange scales of a big flying Pokémon, who roared as his wings flapped faster. The person that held me barked something at the creature. Charizard.

There was a fuzzy yellow mouse as well, staring down at me with curiosity, Pikachu. He was cute, with his fuzzy tail, brown stripes and red cheeks. Did you know that Pikachu store their electricity in those red sacks? Probably not, you don't know anything about the Pokémon world, do you?.

You wouldn't know him as well. His name was Red and he was not happy with me there. But I couldn't possibly have known what that man would mean to me in the course of a few months. What he still means to me.

* * *

"Miss Rachel Smarts-."

"Please, I prefer being called Zee."

"O, so what? You were known as _'Pokémon Trainer Zee'?_" Agent Brody asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Pokémon Trainer Zee."

* * *

**Please review and ideas are welcomed!**


End file.
